Lister's moon boots
'' cockpit ("Kryten", Series II)]] Lister's moon boots are a pair of boots owned by Dave Lister. Originally part of a space suit, Lister customised them like the rest of his outfit and wore them often. He first painted them orange, then later black along with this leather outfit. Notable Appearances Series II When the boys from the Dwarf first got the signal from Kryten on Nova 5, they were faced with the prospect of meeting real, living, human females for the first time in three million years, they dressed to impress. Not wanting to be upstaged by Lister, Arnold Rimmer suggested that Lister wear his favourite, customised DayGlo-orange moon boots. Lister reminded Rimmer that: "You said they smelled like an orangutan's posing pouch and set off one of those dangerous chemical alarms. You made me put them in the air-lock." Rimmer insisted that Lister wore them, saying that he suited them, and Lister did; this however was just Rimmer hoping that Lister wouldn't score. As they went over to Nova 5, the smell of the boots in the confined space of Blue Midget made Rimmer's eyes water and nearly knocked him out unconscious if he were not a hologram. The odour coming off them was visible, but Lister only said that he could smell something funny, not realising that it was the boots. It didn't really matter that Lister was wearing the moon boots anyway, since they found out their dates were skeletons. ("Kryten", Series II) Referring to the smell of Lister's boots, Rimmer claimed that Lister was the only person to ever get money back from the Odour Eater people. ("Thanks for the Memory") Series VII When Kristine Kochanski briefly joined the Dwarfers aboard Starbug, Lister tried to act more mature, including no longer eating curry. He also started wearing smart shoes, which he polished. ("Blue") It wasn't long before Lister was wearing his moon boots again. They were hardy, as evidenced when Lister was able to knock the Simulant Trader unconscious with a kick to the head, although Able's mech head had also hit it in the head. ("Beyond a Joke") ListerBootsBlue.jpg|Lister's alternative, "smart" shoes ListerKick.jpg|Lister knocks the Simulant Trader out with a kick Series XII After being secured to an operating table with rope due for an involuntary castration via laser, Lister manages to kick one of his boots off and into his hands. He pulls a knife out of it and cuts his way out of his bindings. ("Cured", Series XII) When imprisoned aboard SS Enconium, the Dwarfers were able to escape using combustible Helium-7-infused grains of sand scraped from the bottom of Lister's boots, and blowing the cell door open with it. Lister had picked them up earlier whilst walking on the surface of the Helium-7-rich moon, Planet Rimmer. ("Timewave", Series XII) When under the influence of the Quantum Anomaly - which caused you to undertake the opposite of your desired action - Lister used this to manipulate the usually very selfish and lazy Cat. One of the things Lister got Cat to do was polish his boots. ("Skipper", Series XII) Planet-Rimmer.jpg|Lister wearing his moon boots on Planet Rimmer as part of his space suit ("Timewave") ListersBootsTimewave.jpg|Soon after being on Planet Rimmer, Kryten scrapes Helium-7 off Lister's moon boots (Timewave") Cleaning-shoes.jpg|Cat cleans Lister's boots due to the effects of the Quantum Anomaly ("Skipper") Category:Series II Category:Red Dwarf Equipment Category:Lister Category:Clothing